Shooting Star, an Edgar & Ellen fanfic
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Edgar and Ellen, Nod's Limbs notorious pranksters meet up with two other pranksters from Smelterburg; Raden and Skriker. Edgar/Skriker, Ellen/Raden, going to end of Mary-Sue probably
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edgar or Ellen or any of the characters from the show/book. I do own Skriker and Raden Gates though :), read on and enjoy (sorry if the characters get Mary-Sue as the story progresses)**

**_Shooting Star, an Edgar & Ellen fanfic_**

**_By: Micky Boisvert_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Skriker Gates sat on a concrete park bench in the town of Nod's Limbs. She tossed and turned restlessly, then finally took her sweater off and balled it up, using it as a pillow. Her brother Raden Gates leaned against the bench, his knee's to his chest. "We couldn't have come to a worse town" he sighed, pushing back his overgrown auburn hair. "Its inhabitants are all rich; no one'll wanna take us in. I'm sure they've heard rumors of us from Mayor Smelterburg"_

_"The Gates twins" Skriker laughed "Best pranksters around"_

_"Yes" Raden smiled "This town is where we'll pull our biggest prank yet"_

_"Too right Raden" she cackled._

_"Let's get some rest Skriker" Raden whispered leaning back and closing his eyes. But the Gates twins didn't know that there were already two mischief making twins in Nod's Limbs. And they too were planning their biggest prank…_

"What should our prank be Brother?" Ellen asked her twin brother Edgar.

"Hmm" Edgar pondered, suddenly his eyes popped open wider "Stephanie Knightleigh is having her sixteenth birthday party" he grinned evilly "Let's crash it"

"Great idea brother, let's" Ellen agreed "But what should we do?"

"Take all her dresses while she's in the shower, so she hasn't anything to wear?" Edgar suggested

"No, Stephanie always has a humongous birthday cake. While she's at the table with her little friends, we'll grab the cake and drop it on her head from the stairs" Ellen grinned with a laugh

"Yes, that sounds good Sister" Edgar said. "Her birthday's tomorrow, we'll just have to get there a little before everyone else does and stick something disgusting in the cake"

"Mhmm" Ellen nodded.

_"You know, Raden, I've always hated Mayor Knightleigh's preppy daughter Stephanie. Her birthday is tomorrow and I think we should crash it"_

_"Yes Skriker, that's a good idea" Raden grinned. "That girl does deserve some misfortune. I think we should drop her birthday cake on her head, from the top stairs"_

_"Exactly what I was thinking Raden" Skriker laughed "Tomorrow that little dolt will wish she'd never been born"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day dawned gold, like caramel drizzled over a blue sky backdrop. Edgar and Ellen set off for the Knightleigh residence. They filled a burlap bag with a maggot infested block of cheese and straws, to inject the cheese into the cake. This was going to be great; Stephanie would be embarrassed in front of all her friends, family and boyfriend.

Skriker and Raden held a backpack full of gooey green liquid; when the cake, full of green goo, dropped on Stephanie it would be hilarious. Skriker pushed her long matted black hair away from her face and smiled crookedly. This was going to be awesome. Stephanie's mansion came into view. The Gates twins slipped through a window and stealthily scaled the stairs. Stephanie and all her friends were sitting at the kitchen table gossiping away. Skriker thought she heard Stephanie say 'I swear if Ellen and her blasted brother try to ruin this-' Skriker hadn't a clue of who Ellen was, though she'd heard some town's people talking about her and someone named Edgar, her brother maybe? Skriker didn't really care; all she wanted was to ruin Stephanie's sweet sixteen. The Gates twins heard the sound of Stephanie's family sitting around the table with their daughter, her friends, and her jock douche bag boyfriend. Perfect. Skriker and Raden began quietly running down the hallway to get the cake, when suddenly they smashed into two other people. The noise of the four falling was so loud everyone noticed. "Oh no!" Skriker moaned. "Our plan is ruined" She stood up and brushed sticky cake that smelt particularly bad, off of her jean clad leg. "That was my last clean pair of jeans" she growled.

"Mine too" a sharp unfamiliar male voice cut through. "You ruined our prank"

"It was perfect" glowered a female voice "And you two messed it up"

"No" Skriker shot back "You ruined our prank, you dolts"

"There goes my favorite sweater" Raden sighed, looking down at his cake splashed black hoodie. "Nice one"

"Do you know who we are?" the other boy asked loudly.

"Do you know who _we _are?" Skriker asked back.

"No" Raden and the other girl said at the same time.

"I'm Edgar" said the skeletal, pale, black haired boy

"And I'm Ellen" said the girl with the dirty black pigtails.

"Well we're Skriker and Raden Gates" Skriker smiled coolly. "And that cake" she sneered, looking at the mess on the glossy wooden floor "Was supposed to be on Miss Stephanie's head right now"

"Our intentions were the same as yours Miss Skriker" Edgar glared icily. Just then there was the sound of footsteps booming up the stairs. Edgar's eyes widened "Let's split Sister" he said frantically, looking over at Ellen. She nodded

Not knowing what else to do Skriker and Raden followed the twin's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we?" Raden asked himself as they approached a tall, narrow grey house.

"Our home, Gates and why are you two still following?" sneered Ellen.

"Well Stephanie's father was going to catch us, we did what we thought wouldn't get us caught, which meant following you" Skriker piped up, her messy ebony hair falling over her bone white face. "Alright?"

"Sure" sighed Ellen bitterly, she didn't like having two other pranksters in Nod's Limbs. Edgar was unusually quiet, he was still pissed about the birthday cake prank gone wrong.

"You know, it wasn't our fault that the prank got ruined" Skriker snapped. "We could say that you ruined it for us too, seen as we all had the same prank in mind"

"I guess" mumbled Edgar, not entirely forgiving, since when had he become forgiving anyways? He shot a glare at Raden; the auburn haired boy returned the icy stare.

Skriker sighed "Time to think of a new prank Raden"

"I guess so Skriker" Raden sighed the same way his twin sister had.

"You're not the only ones who have to think up a new prank" Ellen roared angrily.

"Wait…." Raden smiled morbidly "We need a new prank and so do you, so maybe we can think of one together"

Ellen's eyes lit up and she nodded "Yes, we could pull the prank of the century" Skriker frowned; she didn't particularly want to work with Edgar and Ellen.

"We can think of a better prank by ourselves" Skriker snapped

"Yes Ellen we shant join forces with these two" Edgar yelled, he detested working with others.

"Skriker, you know that the older twin should always make the decisions…" Raden started

"You're two minutes older than me that doesn't give you more authority" Skriker protested.

"Yes, Skriker, it does" Raden smiled smugly, his shaggy hair falling over his pale face.

Ellen laughed lowly "And Edgar I'm older than you, so I make the decisions for us"

Edgar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. There was no point in protesting.

"But what shall we do to prank that blasted Stephanie Knightleigh" pondered Raden, his greasy hair falling in front of his eyes. Edgar reached the door to the mansion and was about to open it when he noticed the purple flyer tacked to the door. He furrowed his brow and ripped the nauseating violet sheet off of the door front.

"Hey, come 'ave a look at this guys" he grinned crookedly. Skriker, Ellen and Raden crowded around Edgar. Skriker read aloud what the paper proclaimed in wavy dark purple calligraphy.

_Nod's Limbs 250__th__ Anniversary Dance_

_Date: June 13__th__ 2008_

_Starting Time: 8:00 pm_

_Place: Knightlorian Hotel_

_This dance is being held to honor our wonderful little town's 250__th__ birthday. It is being hosted by the mayoral family and note that this is a formal dance. People caught wearing jeans and a t-shirt or…striped footie pajamas will be thrown out immediately._

_~Your loving mayor_

_PS: Vote Knightleigh!_

Ellen rolled her eyes and considered the fact that she and Edgar no longer wore their footies because they'd sadly grown out of them. "I'm sure Stephanie will be there" she growled.

"June 13th is tomorrow!" exclaimed Raden is realization. "And we need to find formal clothing"

"And plan a prank don't forget" Edgar piped in. The four sixteen year olds entered the Victorian style mansion and started drawing out blue prints for a prank. After a few hours they'd come up with something great. Since the four were sure that Stephanie, or at least one of the mayoral family would go on stage and say something, they decided that their prank would occur when either the mayor, his wife Judith or his daughter Stephanie were on stage. Ellen refused to do anything to thirteen year old Miles Knightleigh because he'd been kind to her during a cruel messed up night, once four years ago. Once one of the three mean Knightleigh's went on stage a bucket of maple syrup (still dreaded by Nod's Limbsians because of the fabled French Toast Festival disaster) would be poured on them, followed by yellow paint and chicken feathers. Thus a member of the mayoral family would be humiliated and be the talk of the town for weeks to come.

"That's an excellent plan" Skriker grinned "We need to have a little fun eh Raden?"

"Indeed Skriker" her brother replied, his eyes still fixed on the blue print that Edgar had drawn up with a piece of chalk. Without warning Skriker let out a loud yawn and stretched her long pale arms upward. She looked out the window; the sky was the velveteen black of a King's jacket.

Ellen laughed icily "Tired are we"

Skriker nodded "Have a place where I can sleep? I'm not picky about where"

Edgar let out a yawn too "I'm actually pretty tired"

"Fine, fine" sighed Ellen "We'll need to wake up bright and early tomorrow to get ready for our prankaganza" Raden laughed and the four went up flight after flight of stairs. When they finally reached the twins attic bedroom Edgar and Ellen made the Gates sleep on pillows on the floor. By letting Raden and Skriker sleep in their house, Edgar and Ellen were doing the most hospitable thing they'd ever done. Now that's saying something.

"Bad night Skriker" Raden smiled punching his sibling in the ribs.

"Night Raden, hope you have nightmares" Skriker laughed, she closed her dark brown eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
